


Сердце в подарок

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [2]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dismemberment, Horror, Inspired by Art, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Swenigora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце в подарок

Сердце прекрасно. Пурпурное, упругое, сильное. Не кусок смердящей плоти — вместилище души. Из разорванных артерий еще сочатся последние капли крови. Том осторожно укладывает сердце в праздничную упаковку — коробку в форме сердечка. Идеальное вместилище для идеального подарка. Небрежно вытирает о живот испачканные руки — на нем нет одежды, и кровавые разводы раскрашивают бледную кожу.  
  
Клэю должно понравиться.  
  
Два поворота ключа. Том не запирает своего любимого, он оберегает его от мира. Клэй сидит на кровати, как обычно подогнув по себя правую ногу, и задумчиво смотрит в окно. На окне решетки: никто не должен залезть и обидеть Клэя.  
  
— Смотри, что я тебе принес!  
  
Кровь уже успела протечь сквозь картон и пачкает светлый ковер, которым устлан пол.  
  
— Это тебе!  
  
Кажется, Клэй его не слышит, продолжая разглядывать стучащую в окно ветку.  
  
Кровавая дорожка тянется через комнату.  
  
— Открой!  
  
Том кладет коробку Клэю на колени, и тот наконец-то изволит перевести взгляд на подношение. Кровавое пятно расплывается по светло-сиреневым пижамным штанам. Клэй пробегает чуткими пальцами по безвкусно украшенной аляповатыми розами картинке, нащупывает крышку и снимает ее. Сердце лежит в луже натекшей и еще не успевшей просочиться сквозь картон крови.  
  
— Это сердце Джейсона! С днем святого Валентина!  
  
Клэй осторожно дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до безумного подарка. Застывающая кровь липнет к коже.  
  
— Помнишь, я обещал принести тебе его сердце? — Конечно же Клэй помнит. На миг его зрачки расширяются, Том жадно ловит каждую эмоцию на обычно бесстрастном лице. — Я исполнил обещание.  
  
Коробка соскальзывает с колен и летит на ковер, разбрызгивая во все стороны кровь и ошметки плоти. Клэй больше не обращает на нее внимания, он встает с кровати и делает шаг навстречу. Том опускается на колени, одним движением сдергивает испачканные кровью брюки и начинает вылизывать пах Клэя, обводит языком член и мошонку. Паховые волоски забиваются в нос, запах крови мешается с запахом Клэя. Том ненавидит первый и с ума сходит от второго.  
  


***

  
Клэй кладет руку ему на голову и легонько гладит волосы. На его лице грустная полуулыбка, которую Том не видит.  
  
— Джейсон давно умер. Ты убил его семь лет назад, — Клэй шепчет это скорее себе, чем коленопреклонённому мужчине, упоенно сосущему его член.  
  
Джейсон умер, но каждый год четырнадцатого февраля Клэй получает от Тома один и тот же подарок.


End file.
